Several methods exist for selectively trimming tree limbs or tree trunks. Pole saws are used to selectively trim tree limbs or tree trunks at heights that typically do not exceed 15 feet. Pole saws present disadvantages due to the operator being required to stand nearly under where the cut limb or trunk would fall increasing risk of injury. This type of saw blade cutter is typically pinched by the tree due to the angle at which the operator can cut the tree. Additionally, cutting tree limbs or tree trunks with a pole saw becomes more difficult the more vertically oriented the tree limb or tree trunk. Tree trimming at heights unreachable by pole saw can be accomplished by an operator climbing the tree, or by using a truck equipped with an extendable boom with an operator in a bucket with a saw.
Tree trimming is one of the most dangerous occupations. It is estimated that there are over 40,000 trimming related injuries and an average of 80 deaths per year. With increasing height, the risk of human injury associated with tree climbing methods generally increase. Trimming a tree from a large truck with an extendable boom also presents limitations due to the access area required to position and operate the boom. Tree trimming trucks, due to their size, cannot always access an area where the trimming needs to be performed.
Embodiments of the present invention present advantages over aforementioned methods of tree trimming wherein the risk of human injury is reduced regardless of trimming height as the operator may operate from a location free from the risk of falling, far removed from the area of falling tree branches. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention can be transported practically to remote areas inaccessible to utility trucks. Furthermore, embodiments of the present invention are capable of effectively accessing trees in locations where the area immediately surrounding the tree is wet land, uneven land, or otherwise inaccessible land.
One prior art device comprises a means for trimming high tree limbs without an operator climbing a tree and without a large truck with a boom; however, the device offers distinct disadvantages. US Patent Application, Pub. No.: US 2015/0114520 A1 proposes a motorized chain/bar assembly secured to a small platform that requires lifting for tree delimbing. Although this device may provide a relative decrease in risk to the operator, the act of lifting the device to the operative height possess an inherent risk of injury to the operator as the operator cannot be completely removed from the area of falling limbs or of the tree falling.
Embodiments of the present invention present an advantage over the aforementioned prior art in that the operator can be removed from the site of tree trimming at a distance greater than the height of the entire tree destined for trimming protecting the operator from falling limbs and falling trees. Embodiments of the present invention may be operated at distances greater than that of surrounding trees which additionally protects the operator when surrounding trees are at risk of falling.
The aforementioned prior art device also offers the disadvantage of the inability to be secured to branches with inclinations substantially different than horizontal. Embodiments of the present invention present an advantage over this limitation wherein the embodiments thereof are capable of securing to tree limbs and tree trunks of any inclination including vertical.
Furthermore, the aforementioned prior art device is configured to make a cut in a single plane only. While being effective at trimming at a right angle relative to the long axis of the tree limb or tree trunk, this characteristic is not always practical in trimming tree limbs and tree trunks of inclinations that differ significantly from horizontal.
Embodiments of the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of common tree trimming methods and the prior art by providing an extremely safe method of trimming high tree limbs and tree trunks of nearly any angular orientation. Additionally, embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations that surrounding terrain features place on tree trimming trucks.